cursedbloodseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Mirror
Plot After Franky defeat Kelly,now she have to deal with the dark angels,who are lead by Lucas,a selfish and evil dark angel who wants Franky because she is powerfull,and Lilith,his girlfriend,who sets her eyes on Franky,too. In the first chapter,we have a confrontation between Franky's parents,Cory and Angeline and Lucas,who threaten them that Franky will be one of his own.Cory almost started a fight between he and Lucas but Angeline stop him.Back on Earth,Derek,Franky and Freddie are at a party throwing by one of Derek's friends. Franky tries to talk with Freddie about Kelly,but aunt Janette ends up have a fight with Freddie,making Franky leave the house.She goes at the skateboard park,who is near her house,and Derek presents her to a teenager boy named Tommy,who just moved to town with his father.Tommy is from a little town in Minnesota,he's a great skateboarder,and he's only 14 years old. The next day,Franky meets a girl named Aislinn who just landed on Chicago and she was looking for her boyfriend but he wasn't there.Aislinn calls her boyfriend and have a fight with him,and she reveals that he was cheating on her with a 9th grader girl,and he's a student at Harvard.Aislinn broke up with him,and Franky tries to comfort her.But,it seems that Aislinn setled her eyes on Derek.And,Franky discovers that Nate is,actually,a werewolf. Franky tries to find out more about the black angels and she goes at an goths club,where she find a dark library ''who was full of books with dark creatures and supernatural things,and even satanism.She meets a strange guy who later it seems to be Lucas who was in his human form,trying to make Franky her friend so he can manipulate her.Derek saw that Franky seems interesed in Lucas,and he reveals that he's the guy from his nightmares.Derek said to her that she have to look closely,and she does it,observing that Lucas is a black angel,and not an ordinary one.He's their leader. Franky,Derek,Nate,Freddie and Aislinn are together at aunt Janette's wedding with Tommy's dad.It seems that Franky doesn't know that the man who her aunt loves is Tommy's father,Steven.Now,they are stepbrothers.But,at the wedding,a black angel hurts Aislinn and the rest doesn't know what to do.Franky tells to Nate to give her his blood,but he is afraid to not turn her into a werewolf.She had no choice but to focus and heal her.Aislinn wake up,still dizzy,and said that Lucas is responsible.Franky tries to protect Tommy too.They search for any other black angels,but Lucas is the only one who was at the restaurant.Franky goes out and have a talk with Lucas.He tries to make her have sex with him but she refuses,hitting him,and told him that she's not anyone's bitch.Lucas goes away and everybody's safe.Derek sugest to play a wedding prank,and calls themselves ''The Wedding Crashers,and they put pepper in the wedding cake.After this,they're going at Franky's house. Lucas and Lilith makes a plan to kidnapp Franky.They use an angel drug and when she's still junkie,Lilith kidnapp her.At the black angels' fortress,Odessa and Harry try to help her to escape.Franky,instead making a plan how to get out,she makes a plan of making Lucas her toy,but she doesn't succed.Odessa and Harry helps her to escape,and she is still in danger as Lucas is flying over the lake,but she fights with him and throws him in the water making him incapable to fly.He tries to drown her but she escaped.She swims to the shore and Freddie rescue her.Back at the angel fortress,Lucas is judging Odessa and Harry for being traitors,but when Odessa reveal to Lilith that Lucas and she slept together when Odessa was still a light angel,Lucas free her and Harry,and try to reconcile with Lilith but she disappears before he could do anything. At the house,Franky discovers that she's pregnant.She tries to hide this from Derek and aunt Janette,but fails and reveal this to her aunt.When she have to decide her side,God reveals for all the angels in the audience that she kills Kelly,she hasn't purified her body,like her father did.This is based on instinct and Franky's instinct was to kill her,which makes her a black angel.Lucas won,but Franky doesn't want to stay by his side and the other black angels.She goes home,on the Earth,and told Derek that she's pregnant.He's not angry at her because she didn't tell him,he's scared and doesn't know what to do.Franky goes to her house and discovers that she's bleeding.In the next scenes,she wakes up at the hospital,with aunt Janette and Derek,who is sleeping on the couch from her hospital room.Aunt Janette told her that her body rejected the child,and that she can't have kids.Franky ask if it's because she's a black angels and aunt Janette denies it. Franky is released from hospital,and have another talk with Derek.She doesn't understand what the hell she is,and that she really wanted the child.Derek told her that they can adopt one,but later. After the summer holiday,Franky and Derek goes back to school.They are 11th graders now,and they will have a hard year.At last,Franky hopes that everything will be fine and she can enjoy her life in peace.And,Derek told her that he's a medium.She doesn't seem surprised because she knows that not everything is ordinary. Charachters Main Charachters *Francine "Franky" Angelwrath *Derek Hawthrone *Frederick "Freddie" Holly *Janette Angelwrath Recurring charachters *Tommy Landon *Aislinn Grays *Nathaniel "Nate" Hastings *Lucas *Lilith *Odessa *Harry Non-recurring charachters *Hanna Joy *Emma Joy *Cory Angelwrath *Angeline Angelwrath *God *The other black angels *The other light angels from the Heaven *Steven Landon